


Crucify My Love

by baymaxivy



Category: X JAPAN
Genre: M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baymaxivy/pseuds/baymaxivy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoshiki tau bahwa akhirnya ia memang harus mengorbankan perasaannya sendiri karena jika itu tetap dipertahankan akan percuma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crucify My Love

[Crucify my love  
If my love is blind  
Crucify my love  
If its sets me free  
Never know,never trust  
That love should see a color  
Crucify my love  
If it should be the way]  
Yoshiki menatap jendela kamarnya sendiri. Entah sudah berapa kali ia berfikir apakah ia salah telah mengorbankan cintanya. Memang benar kalau cintanya buta karena ia tak tau bagaimana dirinya bisa mencintai sosok Taiji. Apalagi ia memang ingin bebas dari keposesifan Taiji. Entahlah ia ragu akan semua ini.Ia benar memang ia tak pernah tau siapa dan apa latar belakang Taiji itu bahkan itu kadang membuatnya tak dapat percaya pada Taiji. Bukankah cintanya buta? Ia memandang kosong sekelilingnya. Apakah sekarang jika dia mencintai haruskah ia melihat orang itu. Entah rasanya itu benar - benar membuatnya ragu. Rasanya seperti tak ikhlas. Entahlah benarkan pengorbanan akan cintanya ini menjadi satu - satu jalan? Ia saja masih bingung dengan apa yang ia fikirkan.Dengan langkah gontai Yoshiki berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas ia tak tau berapa lama hubungannya dengan Taiji akan berjalan. Perasaan ragu itu benar - benar mengepung hatinya. Saat ini juga ia kebingungan dan ia bimbang. Rasanya ingin berkata iya tapi jiwanya berkata tidak. Rasanya ingin berkata tidak namun ia sanggup.Sebuah dilema yang memusingkan bagi Yoshiki. Ia tersenyum lirih dan mulai mengingat semuanya.Tanpa ia sadari sendiri air mata telah membasahi pipinya. Ia sadar ia tak sanggup namun kenapa dirinya hanya bisa iya. Ia tak dapat menyangkal kesedihan yang timbul dihatinya rasanya terlalu memilukan. Dan membuatnya akan selalu menganggap semua ini hanyalah masa bodoh dan tak peduli pada apa yang terjadi.Namun nyatanya ia tak dapat berkata bahwa ini semua masa bodoh. Hatinya sendiri rasanya pilu.Sekarang ia sedang berusaha mencari apa yang bisa membuatnya lupa pada masalahnya sekarang ini. Namun ia belum berhasil menemukannya.Ia merenungkannya lagi kini.Ia kembali menghela nafas, ia benar - benar bingung dengan dirinya sendiri  
[Swing the heartache  
Feel it inside out  
When the wind cries  
I'll say goodbye]  
Ia kini sedang berjuang menyebrangi rasa sakit dihatinya. Kepiluan yang melandanya itu membuatnya merasakan keterbalikan, dimana dulu ia bahagia dan kini terlalu terpuruk dalam kesedihannya sendiri.Ia merasa dirinya terlalu payah. Ia ingin mendengar tangisan dari angin.Karena kini ia bersumpah bahwa jika ia mendengar angin menangis ia akan berkata Iya. Untuk dapat meninggalkan Taiji selamanya tak perlu membinggungkan lagi apa yang sedang terjadi.Tangisan angin sudahlah cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa mereka tak ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Walau rasanya mustahil, Yoshiki tetap berharap bahwa angin itu akan segera menangis. Tangisan yang dapat membuat dirinya agak tenang dan dapat mengatakan sampai jumpa pada Taiji. Ia masih bertahan untuk merenung mencoba befikir bagaimana caranya agar dia melupakan Taiji. Karena sekarang hatinya benar - benar tertikam sebilah pedang tajam. Ia masih ragu dengan perasaannya ini.Dengan pelan ia mengusap air mata dipipinya. Rasanya terlalu sulit berjalan untuk melepaskan Taiji. Ia tersenyum lirih sepertinya ia sadar kalau angin tak bisa menangis itu artinya ia tak bisa meninggalkan Taiji. Kenapa? Hanya satu pertanyaan itu yang terlintas dihati Yoshiki. Pertanyaan yang sebenarnya mudah dijawab namun menjadi sulit karena yang mengalami hal itu saja kebingungan. Ia merasakan jiwanya hancur tak ada lagi yang bisa ia percayakan rasanya teramat tersakiti.Ia mendesis pelan,hujan turun didepan rumahnya. Dan Yoshiki sadar bahwa hujan adalah tangisan dari angin. Ia kembali menyelam kedalam fikirannya apakah benar ia bisa menyatakan selamat tinggal sekarang ini. Ia masih ragu, juga bimbang. Rasanya aneh kalau tanpa Taiji. Entahlah hatinya yang bicara.Ia sendiri bingung dengan permasalahannya yang terlalu rumit ini. Lagi - lagi ia menghela nafas karena angin tak benar – benar menangis. Lihat saja hujan itu hanya turun dalam jangka waktu 5 menit.Hujan yang sangat sebentar ia menunggu angin itu benar - benar menangis. Lagi - lagi ia mulai kalut dalam fikirannya sendiri lagi.Entah bagaimana fikirannya itu selalu dapat membuatnya kalut. Mungkin karena sekarang hatinya sedang hancur, karena Taiji. Rasanya benar kalau ia sulit meninggalkan Taiji. Ia kembali merenung  
[Tried to learn  
Tried to find  
To reach out for eternity  
Where's the answer  
Is this forever?]  
Entahlah sekarang ia mencoba memperlajari apa yang sedang dialaminya. Dan ia mencoba untuk menemukan jawaban lagi dihatinya. Untuk dapat mencapai sesuatu yang disebut sebagai keabadian. Namun saat hatinya bertanya 'Kenapa' lagi ia tetap belum mampu menemukan jawaban. Ia kebingungan untuk mencari jawaban itu. Bahkan untuk memepelajari apa yang dialaminya kini.sungguh membingugnkan. Benarkah jiwanya akan mengambang seperti ini selamanya? Ia sendiri masih saja kebingungan untuk menemukan jawaban itu. Rasanya benar bahwa sesuatu yang disebut sebagai keabadian itu sulit untuk ditemukan. Ia masih ragu, ia masih tak percaya bahwa ia dapat melalui semuanya tanpa Taiji. Ia tersenyum miris sungguh rasanya ia ingin menemukan jawaban dari petanyaan kenapa dihatinya. Namun benar memang hal tersebut sulit dijawab. Ia khawatir semua ini akan terjadi selamanya. Ia takut. Ia tak mau ia terus - terusan bimbang dihidupnya. Ia mau memutuskan untuk berjuang demi menghancurkan segala kegalauan dan kebimbangan dihatinya. Apakah ia berhasil mempelajarinya? Kalau ia berhasil ia tetap belum bisa menemukan dimana jawaban itu berada. Sungguh sulit menemukan dimana jawaban dari kata kenapa yang ada dihatinya itu membuat ia benar - benar ragu. Air mata menetes lagi dari matanya. Ia kembali mengusap cairan yang menjadi pusat kesedihan itu. Entahlah sudah berapa kali ia menitikkan air mata pada hari ini.Hari yang akan menjadi hari terburuk dalam hidupnya. Hari yang penuh dengan lara hati dan kebimbangan. Sungguh ia tau apa yang dinamakan teriakan batin kini. Ia mendesis lagi rasanya pilu sekali. Ia terlalu rapuh untuk semua ini. Ia merasa ia tak dapat bertahan lebih lama dari ini karena rasanya terlalu sakit. Ia meragukan apa yang dirasakannya sekarang ia sedang mencoba melupakan semua tentang Taiji yang ada dalam memorinya, sayangnya ia tak berhasil untuk melupakannya. Ia malah semakin pilu karena ia makin mengingat kejadian yang telah melibatkannya dengan Taiji. Entahlah berapa tahun lagi ia akan merasakan rasa sakit seperti ini lagi. Hatinya sungguh pilu merasakan semua ini. Mungkin orang - orang bisa berkata biarkan saja. Namun, ia tak bisa menganggap hal ini hanya sebagai angin lalu saja. Ia kembali merenung dan jatuh dalam fikirannya sendiri. Ia memang sakit hati dan merana, dan ia sedang mencari solusi.Ia kalut dalam fikirannya lagi  
[Like a river flowing to the sea  
You'll be miles away  
And i will know  
I know but i can't deal with the pain  
No reason to cry]  
Seperti sungai yang mengalir kelautan bebas. Taiji menjadi sangat jauh bagi Yoshiki. Yoshiki tau akan semua itu Sayangnya ia tak dapat bertransaksi dengan rasa sakit itu. Sungguh rasanya ingin menangis namun ia sadar tak ada alasan untuk menangis. Taiji saja kelihatan sudah tak menganggapnya. Benar - benar ia tak bisa membuat sebuah alasan yang disimpulkannya sendiri. Ia sadar memang sekarang ia tak punya alasan untuk menangis. Masakah ia menangis untuk mengasihani dirinya sendiri. Yah terlalu menyedihkan, ia menerawang semuanya ia merasakan rasa sesak yang amat didadanya. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Benar memang kalau ia tak dapat menangis, karena ia belum menemukan alasan pasti kenapa ia menangis. Ia masih dilema, perasaannya bimbang. Hatinya sakit, dunianya seolah hancur. Ia benar - benar tak dapat melepaskan sosok Taiji dari dalam memorinya. Ia heran bagaimana ia seolah cinta mati pada Taiji.Ia sungguh heran pada perasaannya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa semuanya terjadi begitu cepat? Baik perasaan maupun fikirannya belum dapat menerima semua ini dengan baik rasanya aneh. Taiji, nama itu masih selalu terngiang dikepalanya. Entah mengapa mungkinkah dirinya dibutakan oleh cinta Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas dan kembali ke dalam kehening. Air mata sekarang membasahi pipinya, walau ia belum menemukan alasan yang tepat bagaimana ia bisa menangis. Tapi hatinya sudah tak kuat lagi menahan beban yang ditampungnya.Maka dari itu ia menangis,tangisan dengan alasan yang tak jelas .Entah bagaimana bisa itu terjadi ia saja masih tak terlalu mengerti apa yang terjadi. Ia lagi - lagi merenung.Dan ia kembali masuk kedalam fikirannya lagi. Entah apakah yang membuat Yoshiki selalu terperangkap dalam fikirannya sendiri  
[Crucify my love  
If my love is blind  
Crucify my love  
If it sets me free  
Never know,never trust  
That love should see a color  
Crucify my love  
If it should be the way]  
Saat ini ia sadar cintanya itu memang buta apakah benar ia sebaiknya ia mengorbankan cintanya agar dia bebas? Ia benar - benar bimbang kalau ditanya soal masalahnya ini.Yoshiki menghela nafas yang benar cintanya itu dan benar dia sama sekali tak tau apa - apa hingga baginya sungguh sulit untuk mempercayai Taiji. Kata orang - orang kau tak boleh dibutakan oleh cinta, bukankah cinta harusnya membuatnya melihat warna lain didalam dunia? Tapi mengapa justru cintanya membuatnya buta. Benarkah pengorbanan ini akan menjadi satu - satunya jalan? Ia sendiri hanya dapat mengerutkan dahi mempertanyakan semuanya. Ia saja hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang sekali lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya lagi dalam sehari ini. Ia sendiri terlalu bimbang untuk melakukan sesuatu bahkan jam kini telah menunjukkan pukul 9. Ini berarti Yoshiki sudah melamun selama hampir 2 jam. Ini gila, kenapa ia bisa memikirkan Taiji sampai begininya? Yah, ia hanya merasakan hal yang wajar dirasakan oleh orang pada umumnya. Rasa sakit dihatinya terasa begitu dalam bahkan seolah sebilah pedang tak kasat mata setelah menusuk hatinya. Rasa sakit ini baginya terlalu menyedihkan dan mengerikan. Ia terpuruk dalam kesedihan yang begitu tragis. Entah apa lagi yang bisa menyadarkannya sekarang. Ia benar - benar ragu dengan apa yang dia rasakan.Hatinya gundah. Ia berharap semua ini adalah ilusi belaka. Sayangnya ketika ia membuka - tutup matanya. Semuanya nyata, pedih dihatinya begitu ketara.Ia tak mau merasakan rasa sakit seperti ini lagi. Mungkinkah ia harus memisahkan diri dari jalur disebut sebagai asmara? Entahlah hatinya masih saja bimbang  
[Till the loneliness shadows in sky  
I'll be sailing down  
And i will know  
I know but i can't clear clouds away  
Oh it is a crime to love]  
Ia mencari semuanya sampai pada bayangan yang kesendirian dalam langit. Sebuah penggambaran yang sama artinya dengan mencari sampai keujung dunia. Ia tetap belum menemukan apa yang mengikatnya dan Taiji. Rasanya ingin menenggelamkan diri dalam kefanaan dunia ini, saking hambarnya rasanya. Ia yakin suatu saat ia akan menemukan apa alasannya entah mengapa, mungkin sekarang masih sulit karena ia belum dapat menghapuskan semua pilu, pahit dan perih dihatinya. Benarkah yang dilakukan Taiji padanya adalah tindakan kriminal terhadap cintanya? Tak ada alasan atau kesulitan mencari alasan? Entahlah itu sulit dipastikan, ini terlalu membingungkan bagi Yoshiki. Entahlah rasanya dia hancur. Sungguh hidupnya hambar setelah ditinggalkan Taiji, hatinya menjerit. Sebuah jeritan yang mengerikan. Jeritan yang berteriak dengan kerasnya. Mungkin sekarang dia sakit jiwa? Entahlah, Yoshiki tak dapat mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan. Baginya hidup tanpa Taiji sebulan saja rasanya sudah seperti satu tahun. Hatinya diam terkelu,ia merasa sakit. Sungguh rasanya ia ingin menghancurkan kenyataan pahit ini sekarang juga. Sayangnya sakit hatinya pada Taiji belum sembuh. Ia hanya bisa merenung sekali - kali bersabar berharap keajaiban muncul, tapi ia kurang yakin apakah keajaiban akan datang padanya. Waktu yang bergerak benar - benar menghancurkannya. Ia belum juga menemukan alasan yang sedang ia cari. Ia sekarang benar - benar tak dapat melihat apapun. Semuanya tenggelam dan lenyap begitu saja .Dirinya sendiri berkata bahwa ia harus bisa membedakan antara mimpi, kenyataan, kenangan dan dirinya sendiri. Entahlah dirinya telah dijebak oleh banyak kebingungan. Rasanya mustahil karena selama ini kenyataan ini dianggapnya sebagai mimpi buruk. Ia ingin mati saja jika benar semua ini nyata. Namun, ia tak mampu pada akhirnya tercetaklah sebuah tembok yang tak akan dilwati oleh asmara didalam hatinya. Ia tak akan mau tau lagi apa yang dia rasakan  
[Swing the heartache  
Feel it inside out  
When the wind cries  
I'll say goodbye]  
Sekali lagi ia mencoba untuk melewati rasa sakit yang begitu merusak sukma. Namun ia sama sekali tak berhasil. sekarang semuanya telah terbalik dirinya ada dalam dinding keputusasaan yang dicetaknya sendiri, walau nyatanya ia ingin bebas. Sekali lagi ia berharap pada angin yang mungkin bisa membuatnya melupakan semua masalahnya ini. Ingin hujan itu datang dengan kesungguhan agar ia benar - benar mengatakan selamat tinggal pada Taiji.Apakah langit tetap ingin ia bersama Taiji?Sampai hujan yang hampir turun itu batal turun. Sungguh rasanya ia bimbang. Dalam batin ia masih berdoa agar hujan turun. Namun saat ia menatap jendela rumahnya ia melihat matahari masih bersinar dengan terangnya. Yoshiki hanya mampu menghela nafas. Dirinya sendiri tertegun dalam rasa ini, rasa yang dibuatnya sendiri. Sumpah itu memang telah dipegangnya namun langit tak mau menanggapinya. Ia tak tau apa maksud dari semua ini.Jika langit memang tak ingin mereka berpisah ,kenapa mereka dipisahkan? Sungguh dunia memang terlalu fana untuk dimengerti. Dia berdiri diatas segala kebimbangan dan kegalauan. Mustahil, semua ini terjadi begitu saja. Sekali lagi rasanya ia ingin membenci Taiji, namun hatinya terdalam tak tau maksud dari kebencian. Seolah jiwanya telah terpenjara dalam diri Taiji. Dia sungguh ingin mempertahankan cinta dari seorang Taiji. Rasa sakit itu bertubi menimpa hatinya. Sungguh jiwa dan raganya rasanya terbelah menjadi potongan - potongan kecil. Benar ia tak dapat membicarakan apa yang sedang ia rasakan dan yang sedang ia fikirkan. Siapakah yang akan menjadi tahanan dalam penjara Taiji setelah dia? Yoshiki tak akan tau jawabannya, mungkin saja saat ini waktu mengubah hatinya. Namun ia akan tetap bertahan dihati Taiji walau hati Taiji mungkin dirubah oleh waktu. Namun cintanya untuk Taiji tetap,waktu tak akan mampu merubahnya.Ia sendiri percaya akan itu mempertanyakan, akankah Taiji mempertahankan hatinya? Menghentikan aliran air matanya.Karena hatinya kini sedang benar - benar hancur dan kacau  
[Tried to learn  
Tried to find  
To reach out for eternity  
Where's the answer  
Is this forever?]  
Kini ia mencoba mendengarkan suara didalam hatinya, masih berusaha untuk menemukan jawabannya. Mungkin dengan jawaban itu ia akan menemukan apa alasannya.Dan jawaban itu akan membawanya ke dalam keabadian bersama sosok Taiji. Mungkin tak akan ada yang menganggu gugat keabadian itu. Keabadian yang hening dan bahagia. Tapi kenapa alasannya tak kunjung ditemukan? Padahal ia ingin segera merasakan keabadian itu. Keabadian yang akan membuat jiwa dan raganya tersenyum puas. Ia merasa terjebak dalam tembok keputus asannya lagi. Benarkah keputus asanya akan ada untuk selamanya? Takut akan datangnya kembali hal itu ia lagi - lagi berharap agar hujan segera turun agar ia segera dapat mengatakan selamt tinggal. Dan terbebas dari jerat keputusasaan itu. Entah mengapa rasanya bertambah perih ketika melihat jendela. Semuanya masih sama saja. Ia sendiri ingin menangis sekali lagi, berharap Taiji ada seperti sebelumnya. Dimana Taiji akan menghapus air matanya dengan penuh cinta. Namun,ia tau masa tau itu tak akan terulang.Semuanya sudah berlalu,walau ia berusaha keras mempertahankan Taiji sayangnya Taiji ia pertahankan hanyalah ilusi ketika ia sadar air matanya habis dan tak dapat lagi mengalir. Ia merasa seperti mawar yang tak terurus karena tak ada yang menjaga. Rasanya seperti tinggal dipadang gurun. Tapi Yoshiki berpegang ia tak akan takut pada kehidupan .Karena kehidupan sendiri adalah bekas dari ketakutan. Ingin rasanya ia menemukan cahaya cerah dalam hidupnya tak akan membiarkan bayangan masa lalu kembali membawanya ke dalam kenangan pahit yang dia alami. Memang dia bebas untuk tetap mencintai Taiji. Namun,i a tau Taiji sudah lagi tak mencintainya. Itu sama saja rasanya aneh. Seolah ia ingin dia pergi saja dari dunia. Untuk ada di dalam perjalanan panjang. Dan merasakan rasanya sakit yang tidak ada akhirnya dimalam hari. Ia benar - benar tak dapat melihat kembali. Karena Taiji sudah benar - benar pergi dari sisinya. Ia merasakan sakit hati setiap melihat masa lalu.Ia ketakutan untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan Taiji setelah ia ditinggalkan olehnya  
[If my love is blind  
Crucify my love  
If it sets me free  
Never know,never trust  
That love should see a color  
Crucify my love  
If that should be the way]  
Yoshiki sekarang tau cintanya memang buta dan jika ia mengorbankan cintanya akan membebaskannya. Ia memang tak pernah tau dan kadang tak percaya pada Taiji. Ia sekarang memandang lurus bahwa ia harus melihat apa dulu warna cinta itu. Ia sadar mengorbankan cintanya adalah cara terbaik. Walau hujan tak turun. Ia tau kini, walau hatinya masih perih. Walau ia masih ada dalam tembok keputus asaan .Ia tau yang ia lakukan sekarang. Ia terus miris dan air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Ia telah tau alasan dan jawabannya  
Owari

**Author's Note:**

> Jadi saya berkelana ke AO3 entah kenapa... dan tararara entah kenapa malah aplod fic X Japan duluan


End file.
